


Married

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Anna work a job together and are forced to pretend they're married.</p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

“It's not that big of a deal.”

The blonde lifted a brow and stared incredulously across the car.

“Not a big deal? We have to pretend we're married.”

Anna fought to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up into a grin. The look on Jo's face made it seem much worse than it really was. They had to lie all the time on jobs; take on personas of random made up people and just act the part. But for some reason, this was different and Anna knew exactly why.

“It's an open house event, I thought we'd fit in better if we were...you know...”

“Married?”

Anna shrugged as they pulled up to the large yellow house at the end of the street and parked along the driveway where several other cars had already arrived. Three white balloons were tied to the mailbox and a big sign hung over the porch that read, “Open House.”

“Here we are, I guess.” Anna kept passing glances at the woman in the diver's seat, her eyes accidentally ending up at the cream colored lace poking from Jo's blouse. Jo's very low-cut blouse. Luckily the hunter was pretty oblivious to those kind of things when she was working a job or else she would have likely said something.

“It's not too late to change who we are, right? We can totally be sisters or just friends. How about just friends?” Jo was becoming frantic as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

Anna looked down at her feet. “I already sent in the reply form and checked the box that said 'spouse'...”

Jo turned quickly and scrunched up her face. She began to say something in protest but stopped with her mouth gaping in a tiny little 'o'.

“Sorry, I just wanted it to sound as convincing as possible.”

Letting out an exhale, Jo looked across the well trimmed lawn, her heart racing in her chest. This was a haunted house, after all, and they were here to salt and burn whatever was inside. It was supposed to be easy. Simple. But now...now things were much more complicated.

“It's okay,” the hunter nodded, finally shifting her glance to the other woman who had gradually made her way beside her. “We have to get inside one way or another.”

 

Banging her knuckles firmly against the door, Jo was struggling to stay as formal as possible while also worrying about the job they had to do, and the fact that Anna's arm was rubbing against hers as they waited to be let inside. Anna didn't seem to notice.

The door swung open.

“You must be the Miltons!” A short, plump woman greeted them with open arms, a toothy smile wide on her pudgy face.

Jo shot Anna a quick glare in which the angel responded by elbowing her side.

“Yes, yes, that would be us.” Anna said smiling, batting her eyelashes. Jo was certain she was gonna be sick.

Clapping her hands in a strange, gleeful manner, the host lead them inside to the living room where several straight-laced, middle aged couples were already congregated. Everyone looked up from their complimentary cups of coffee and tea and all eyes went to Jo and Anna who were as far apart as they could be while still getting away with looking like they knew each other.

Anna must have noticed how awkward they seemed, so she reached out, linking her arm around Jo's waist, practically dragging her to her side.

“Hey, what are you–”

The angel's eyes widened as she spoke through a nervous smile. “We're happy to be here. Aren't we, honey?”

Jo was at a loss for words again but had stopped struggling against Anna's embrace. It's just a job, Jo, it's just a job, she had to keep repeating in her mind. Swallowing heavily, the blonde forced her lips into a smile.

“Yes, of course, dear.” Her arm slipped around Anna's waist and gave it a tight squeeze.

The room was quiet for a moment as the other couples tried to decide whether they should say something or absently continue drinking their beverages. Luckily for everyone, the host came back.

“Ready for the tour?”

 

The house was a colonial style mansion with more rooms than a house really needed, and Jo was becoming fidgety with the need to pull out the EMF and start taking readings. However, even though they were hanging at the back of the line, it would have drawn too much attention in their direction. And Jo didn't want anymore attention for the rest of the day.

“Feel any cold spots yet?” Anna leaned her head to the side to whisper into Jo's ear as they continued walking.

The blonde sighed quietly to herself.

“No.” She folded her arms at her chest. “This is useless unless I can use the EMF.”

Glancing ahead of them at the slow moving group of people, Anna stopped before they turned a corner and pulled Jo aside.

“How about we take a bathroom break then?”

Jo furrowed her brow. “Excuse me?”

Chuckling, Anna took her by the arm and lead her away from the group, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink.

 

The EMF was beeping quietly as Jo pressed her back against the cold basement wall. She was starting to get annoyed at the lack of evidence they were finding. The good thing was; however, since they broke up from the group, they no longer had to pretend they were in a relationship. That idea had Jo's mind racing as she continued sneaking glances at the angel on the other side of the basement.

The clothes they decided to wear to fit into this suburban, wealthy neighborhood, were another annoyance and Jo could tell by how Anna kept pulling at her tight-fitting slacks, she couldn't wait to get out of this place too.

“Anything yet?”

The angel shook her head. “Nothing.”

Jo slumped her shoulders and brought a free hand to her face, pushing the hair from her eyes. “This is pointless.”

“Maybe we're just looking in the wrong places?” Anna clicked the power button on the EMF in her hand and shut it off. “You're sure the children were murdered in the basement?”

“I'm pretty positive. I mean, you saw the way the host was when she–”

Anna lunged forward and clapped her hand over Jo's mouth.

At the other side of the room, something was dragging across the floor but they couldn't see it.

Jo shrugged the hand from her face, not noticing Anna looking down at her intently as she reached for her knife.

The women stepped carefully forward, eyes locked on the place the sound was coming from. Jo was clutching the knife tightly in her hand as Anna groped for the gun in her purse. They held their breath, inching a little closer. Just as Jo was about to take the opportunity and attack, the basement door opened up and a path of light from upstairs shined down into the room.

The noise they were tracking suddenly disappeared and both Anna and Jo began scrambling with their weapons and their purses.

“Shit.” Jo fumbled with her knife and EMF, trying to stuff them both safely into the big pocket of her bag.

“Jo and Anna Milton? Are you down there?” The host's voice bounced off the cement walls.

Anna was trying to fit the handgun back into her purse but had somehow gotten her arm tangled in Jo's purse at the same time.

“Uh...just a minute...” The angel called up, locking her eyes with Jo's as they both realized what was happening.

In one quick moment, both women fell back onto the floor, Anna landing with her knee between Jo's legs, their arms wound up like a pretzel with their purses in between. As the hunter's back hit the ground the air was knocked out of her, causing a moan to escape her lips.

“I thought I made it clear that the basement was off lim–”

The host was now standing above them, looking down completely and utterly confused as Anna suddenly decided this was the best time for them to play their parts. She slid her hands up Jo's chest, caressing the blonde's face.

“Anna, what the hell?” Jo hissed under her breath, picking her head up from the cold floor.

“Baby, shh.” Anna cooed, covering the hunter's mouth with a finger. “I'm so sorry, miss. We um...we couldn't control ourselves.”

The plump woman nodded slowly, still staring.

Anna pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaving Jo still laying on the ground with her finger over her lips. “We're newly weds, you see and well, we just couldn't wait.”

Jo's brow wrinkled and Anna pressed her finger harder against her lips to make sure not a sound left them.

“This kind of behavior is not exactly appropriate for an open house, I hope you understand.”

Anna smiled and nodded curtly. “Of course. We'll just....let ourselves out.”

Hurrying back up the stairs, the host muttered something to herself that neither Jo or Anna could hear.

Finally standing upright, Anna reached out a hand to help the other woman up. Jo stared at it for a moment before grasping tightly and bursting out laughing as she was lifted to her feet.

Anna joined in, unable to subside her giggles watching Jo crack up like this.

Wrapping an arm around Jo's waist, Anna helped her gain control of the balance she'd lost in the fall to the floor.

“Are we really going to leave?”

Jo shook her head, cheeks red from laughing. “No way. This job just got interesting.”


End file.
